Take Me Somewhere We Can Be Alone
by MitsewoFF
Summary: We were both young when I first saw you. I closed my eyes, and the flashback starts. INSPIRED BY THE SONG 'LOVE STORY' BY TAYLOR SWIFT!


Inspired By the song 'Love Story' from Taylor Swift. I'm listening to it right now :D

My mom used to love this song. I just remembered this song then I searched it up. It's now my favorite (English) song XD

Characters:

Juliet 'Mio' Capulet

And...

Romeo 'Ritsu' Montague

Right now, the roles are REVERSED cuz I don't really like it when Ritsu is Juliet -.- Just no.

Take Me Somewhere We Can Be Alone

 **We were both young when I first saw you.**

 **I close my eyes as the flashback starts**

 **I'm standing there...on a balcony in summer air...**

A black haired woman stood on a balcony during a huge feast downstairs. She didn't feel hungry at the moment, so she stared at the dark sky. She stared at the yellow, shining stars. She sighed. There really isn't anything to do on the balcony but just watch, and all there is just the moon, the stars and the starry sky. Even though it's a beautiful scenery, she decided to just go downstairs to the party.

 **See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns...**

It was the Capulet feast, hosted by Tybalt Capulet. The king and Juliet's father. The whole Capulet family gathered round the huge oval table, which was filled with plates with food on them.

Turkey, chicken, pudding, mashed potatoes...

It is a feast, after all.

Juliet made her way to her own special seat. Everyone was already seated, and seemed to be waiting for Juliet. Juliet quickly eats her food and wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"Mio, are you alright?" Tybalt asked, concerned. Juliet just hmph-ed.

"I'm alright, thank you." Juliet answered. Then, she made her way outside. She didn't feel like staying indoors. She walked through the backyard of the castle.

There, she saw a strange man wearing blue.

It's strange, because the Capulets wear red.

 **I see you make your way through the crowd,**

 **You say "hello". Little did I know...**

She approached the man, who was sitting on the grass throwing pebbles, and said hello. The man stared at her in awe and in fascination then answered back.

"Oh, hello." He said. Juliet tilted her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I was just visiting the Capulet feast..."

"Oh? Well, then come on in-"

"N-No! It's okay..." The man scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh...What's your name?"

"My name's Ro- Ritsu." He said.

"Ah, my name is Juliet. My real name is Mio." Juliet smiled. Ritsu widen his eyes.

"J-Juliet? Oh...no wonder..." Ritsu blushed.

"Why?"

"Well...people had been saying that Juliet is a beautiful girl...and I guess they were right..." Ritsu blushed even harder. So did MIO.

"Ah...T-Thank you..." Mio said nervously. "You're a very kind man." Ritsu looked at her Inc confusion.

"Oh, I get that a lot." He laughed. Mio stared at him in confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because uh...I'm actually a girl." Mio widen her eyes and took a step back.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, it's alright." Ritsu grinned. Mio smiled as well as she blushed furiously. They stared at the sky in silence for a while, until Ritsu spoke.

"Don't tell anyone you've met me."

"Why?"

Ritsu just smiled. "I'll tell you why the next time I meet you."

Mio smiled at her. She stared into Ritsu's amber eyes. They look so magical...

 **That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

 **And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet."**

 **And I was crying on the staircase**

 **Begging you please don't go...**

"Mio!" A familiar voice shouted.

Ritsu looked behind and widened her eyes in horror.

 **And I said, "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

 **I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run...**

 **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess...**

 **It's a love story baby just say...yes."**

"Mio, meet me at the garden, alright? We'll meet again!" Then she ran away into the forest. The king ran up to Mio.

"Stay away from Juliet!" He shouted at Ritsu, who disappeared into the forest.

"Mio! How DARE you to talk to that evil girl?!" He shouted at her. Mio looked at him in confusion.

"What? How is she evil? She's actually very kind-"

"That's Romeo, you brat!" Mio widened her eyes in horror. How could she have not known...

No wonder she was wearing blue...

"But Romeo's very kind-"

"She's from the Montague family! She's just faking it!" Tears began to roll down Mio's face. She covered her face and ran back to the castle and ran to her own room, slammed and locked the door. She sobbed on her bed.

 **So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

 **We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew...**

 **So close your eyes...**

 **Escape this town for a little while...**

The next day, she did what she was told. No, not from Tybalt. From Ritsu.

She secretly exited the castle and met her at the garden near to the backyard. Ritsu was already there, waiting for her. As soon as she saw her, she made a wide grin.

"I thought you'd never come." Mio just frowned. They walked together to random places, hand in hand.

It became late, so Ritsu walked Mio back to her castle.

"Don't worry, I'll come back." They waved goodbye and Mio sneaked into her room and locked it, as usual. It was always locked.

 **'Cause you were Romeo, I was a Scarlet letter**

 **And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet."**

 **But you were everything to me**

 **I was begging you please don't go...**

Mio stood on the balcony, looking around the grass. She searched for a certain person.

Mio had never forgotten that sentence that she said.

"Don't worry, I'll come back."

It's been 10 years since she has met that girl and walked around with her.

Ritsu Montague.

Also known as Romeo.

Ritsu had promised, that they will meet again.

But she didn't come again.

Mio didn't know why.

Is it because she was caught? Or because she's been locked up?

She never knew.

Mio cried as Ritsu wasn't there.

 **And I said "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone...**

 **I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run...**

 **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess...**

 **It's a love story baby just say...yes."**

"Ritsu..." She sobbed. "Please don't go..."

She then heard a knock on her stone door. She opened it, revealing her father. Mio groaned.

"Mio, mind if you go to the outskirts of the town for a while? Just do it, for me." Mio groaned again but accepted. She really needed to get some fresh air.

 **"Romeo save me, their trying to tell me how to feel...**

 **This love is difficult, but it's realreal**

 **Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess...**

 **It's a love story baby just say...yes."**

So, she headed to the outskirts of the town.

But there, she saw the person she had been longing to see.

 **I got tired of waiting**

 **Wondering if you were ever coming around**

 **My faith in you was fading...**

The person she had been waiting for.

The person who she had met 10 years ago.

She ran to her and hugged her all of a sudden, leaving her stunned and surprised.

"Ritsu...Ritsu..." She sobbed. Ritsu patted her head and hugged her back.

 **When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said...**

 **"Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alonealone**

 **I keep waiting for you but you never come**

 **Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."**

Ritsu knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said.

 **"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alonealone**

 **I love you and that's all I really know**

 **I talk to your dad, go pick out a white dress**

 **It's a love story, baby just say...yes."**

 _FIN_

A/N amazing...my god...

Last part...

 **'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**

 _TILL NEXT STORY!_


End file.
